Headboards and Crisis
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Somewhat-silly Ficlet. Destiel and Sabriel. Basically just hilarity ensues when they find out, by an accidental slip-up, where Dean really wouldn't mind Cas staying.


Dean walks out into the bunker, exhausted from the hunt, and practically falls onto the couch. "I wish I could say that was fun but…no, that really wasn't."

"It's far less creepy than to hear you call the bad guys your bitch and really get into it, because bro, I mean, that's kind of…your mark was showing," Sam says as he shoves his brother over and sits on the couch beside him.

Gabriel is the last one in the door. They found a loophole and Cas left his brother with the Winchesters, hoping the reality that he was alive would not reach Metatron's grasp if he was to be put in a place so heavily guarded. What he didn't factor in was his brother's super-heavy crush on Sam.

Gabriel runs in and plops down on Sam's lap, effectively crushing him a different way. "You humans, such little stamina – waste of potential, really."

"We have better stamina than," Sam shuts his mouth, knowing Gabriel was intending to lead the conversation there. "Gabe, we talked about this."

"Really – was that all the rambling you were doing? I was just watching your lips move, thinking about what they might be capable of if you –" Gabriel is interrupted by Dean yelling incoherently at them.

Dean sits up slowly, wincing at the feeling. Man, this one's been a long one. "I seriously don't have the energy for that. Y'know, next hunt, Cas should stay here. So we don't have to go running around after him and stay at more motels."

Sam and Gabriel both grin at Dean. "So, uh, Dean," Sam starts cautiously, "you want Cas to stay in your room then?" Gabriel and Sam had been doing their best to get the boy toy and the ex-angel together.

It wasn't working so well. Until the Freudian slip happened. "HEY, will you guys stop it! I am just suggesting Cas could stay here. We've got a spare room after all." Dean's mind wanders off for a moment, and he isn't aware he says the next part out loud. "Though, that new headboard would probably be good for bondage."

Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment before Dean coughs and mutters something about beer before standing up. Gabriel has to hold the table to not fall over with laughter. "Ah, Dean-o, why don't you just admit you want to bone Cassie?"

"I didn't mean it like that with Cas and – shit, um, Cas," Dean stumbles over his words as Cas comes bounding through the door.

Castiel looks between the three quiet men with suspicion. "What did I miss?"

"Dean's talking about tying you up, just thought I'd warn you," Gabriel says before getting up, grabbing Sam's hand and bolting with the younger Winchester, ending up in a coat closet instead of a bedroom. He can feel Sam frowning in the darkness at him. "S'not so bad, you want them to figure this out or not?"

"Like you weren't looking for an excuse to shove me in a dark closet with you," Sam grumbles as he moves back as far as possible from Gabe in their confined quarters, only to find himself knocking things over behind him and forcing himself to stay closer to the angel. "Great."

Gabriel smirks. "Better, because I wasn't even thinking that."

In the main room, Castiel is alarmed. He doesn't think of being tied up in the sexual way when Gabriel says it. No, he's worried Dean is angry at him for something and wants information. "What…did I do something wrong?"

Dean is in a rare instance of embarrassment, his cheeks flushing so hard it almost hurts. "No…I mean, no, that's not what…not what I meant. Gabriel twisted what I said…it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Castiel walks up closer and puts his hand on Dean's forehead. Castiel scoffs (actually freaking scoffs, he's been around them too long) as Dean looks taken aback by it. "You were flushed, Dean, I only wanted to check your temperature and this is how humans seem to do that."

Dean steps back. "I'm not sick, Cas, at least I don't think I am. Maybe this is just all some cough syrup dream."

"If this were a dream, would I not be less annoying?" Castiel says as he fiddles with his hands. The longer the angel has stayed on Earth, the more he's picked up on habits humans have.

"Why…I didn't say…"

"You get annoyed when I can't automatically understand human things. Like why you want to tie me up. It doesn't make sense to me," Castiel says as he inches closer. "I don't understand why you look at me the way you do and you haven't done anything about the lust I see hiding in your gaze. I don't understand why you are worried what people will think if you do, Dean, I don't understand."

"Y'know what Cas?" Castiel looks at Dean with a blank expression as Dean steps closer, closing the space between them. "I don't think I understand either," Dean says before making the final call and crashing their lips together.

Cas stumbles backwards, having them both hit the floor. Dean just finds himself quickly getting lost in all of the angel beneath him, his hands running all over Cas and his body jutting forward just in an effort to be closer to him. The angel bucks their hips together and Dean pulls away his lips, burying his face in the angel's shoulder. "Cas," Dean whispers like a prayer.

"I think something was said about tying me up," Castiel reminds Dean, lazily sprawling out beneath his hunter. "Though I'm fine right here as well."

"We could do that," Dean says, chuckling. "I just need a minute to get up."

"I would offer to go first but I'm a little stuck at the moment," Cas says, a bright smile on his face.

Dean slowly stands up, pulling Cas up after him as carefully as he can. "I like your smile. Don't get to see it too often anymore."

"I think that might be subject to change," Castiel says as he runs towards Dean's room, stopping at the bedroom doorframe. "Are you coming, Dean?"

Dean chuckles as he runs after his angel, shutting the door behind them and already making enough noise to travel across the room.

"I guess we can get out now," Sam whispers as he goes to open the closet door.

"Okay," Gabe says.

Sam pauses. "Any second now, we're free to go."

"I'm going to have to do the thing, aren't I?" Gabe says before putting his hand over Sam's and shaking his head. "I don't think we're going anywhere."

A little while later, they all sit out in the living room, quiet.

"Can we agree on not trying to be louder than one another again?" Castiel suggests first.

"We could, y'know, work on sound-proofing the place," Sam suggests, rubbing a hand on his neck nervously.

Gabe and Dean look at each other and shrug. "Whatever, that was awesome."

"Jinx!" Gabe says before he curls closer to Sammy. "What – now you're shy?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: SILLY FICLET JUST I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID.**


End file.
